Meant to Be
by acouvion
Summary: Tyler Black returns to La Push after three years of being away. Except this time she returns with a toddler and a new enemy. She knows to protect her son she has to reveal her son's fathers identity. But what happened when the man that hurt her, imprints on her? How will he protect his child from someone determined to hurt him? How will her secret effect their relationship?Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was dark out. Which made sense, it was almost midnight. I passed the welcome sign to Forks twenty minutes ago, I was almost to the reservation now.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I haven't been here in three years. I wish I could say I've missed this place, but honestly, I didn't. I left for good reasons. I just missed my family. I smiled at the memories of my older younger brother. We were pretty much inseparable as kids. We were two years apart, but we might as well be twins.

I looked in the rear view mirror at my sleeping toddler. I left for him, or that's what I tell myself. I knew it was more for myself than him. His father was a player that used me then ditched me to move on to the next girl. When I found out I was pregnant, I feared what he would say. Would he want an abortion? Adoption? I had no idea, but I knew he wouldn't be able to commit to a baby if he can't even commit to a girl. My son had his eyes, his nose, he was pretty much an exact replica.

I told my family of my pregnancy, but no one else. I kept the fathers identify a secret. I didn't want him to know. Maybe I'm selfish, but I was scared. It feels like forever ago that I left for New York. I couldn't be there. My family gladly took me in and gave me a safe haven. Even though I missed my brother Jacob and our dad, it was the best decision at the time. My family has only met my son once after he was born. Now, three years later, I am finally return. Why? Because I was in danger.

 ** _Flashback- 2 weeks ago_**

 ** _I was walking down an ally, I was dark and wet and cold. It was late, and I needed to get home to Paxton, so I took a shortcut. I was jogging slowly when I ran into something cold and hard. I bounced back and looked up, my eyes met red one and a devilish grin crossed the face of one thing I hoped I'd never encounter. A vampire._**

 ** _"Hello, Tyler. Long time no see." He started to circle me as I sat on the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. "I've been looking for you since out last run in. I have missed you and that precious boy. You two smell…. Delicious. But, as promised, I won't bite. You gave us quite to slip. But now, I'm here to collect the boy." I felt my body shake in fear._**

 ** _"You won't touch him." I spat, and I stood from my feet, facing the vampire. He tilted his head to the side and smirked._**

 ** _"Maybe not today, but soon." Then as sudden as he appeared, he was gone._**

I pulled into my dad's drive way half an hour after midnight. The living room light was on. I shut the car off and got out. I pulled Paxton out of his seat, trying my best not to wake the sleeping toddler. I went to the door and knocked softly. It swung open and a huge muscular tan man was standing at the door. I almost didn't recognize him with the short hair, but his face was one of the things I missed the most. "Hey Jacob." I whispered at him. A huge grin crossed his face and he pulled me into a bear hug. "Hey sis."

Jake ordered me straight to bed, said we could catch up in the morning. After tucking in Paxton and changing my clothes I slid in next to him and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke to a loud shriek. I shot up fast and looked for my toddler. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Jake was cooking over the stove and my dad was sitting in his wheelchair at the table tickling Paxton as he laughed. When I entered, their eyes shifted to me. "Sorry, we didn't want to wake you. I heard him moving around so I went and got him." I nodded at Jake. I didn't want him to think my minor freak out was because I didn't trust him, but I'm sure my dad filled him in on the issue.

"It's fine. Just paranoid you know?" He nodded in response, looking at me with eyes filled of pity. He then shook his head as if to shake away his thoughts. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and sat in the chair next to him.

"Um, I brought in your bags and boxed." My brother said as he sat the food on the table.

"You didn't need to do that. Thank you." I fixed Paxton a plate and passed it to him before fixing my own.

We ate in silence for a while before my dad spoke up. "Tyler, I know you just got back and everything, but we need to discuss something." I stopped eating and looked at my dad. I gave a nod and he continued. "I know you left to get away from Paxton's dad, and I don't disagree. But you're back now. What do you plan on doing if you just so happen to run into this man in town?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. Just pray he doesn't piece it together I guess."

"You don't think that maybe you should tell him? Maybe he's changed. Maybe he will be a good dad. Paxton's almost three, he will start asking questions eventually."

"I know dad!" I snapped. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry, okay? This is new to me. I just want to protect Pax."

My dad rested a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see his brown eyes staring at me, worry showing vividly in them. "Okay, we will figure it out then. If it happens." My voiced cracked at the end. I took a deep breath, trying to keep any tears from falling.

My relationship with my dad was a strong one. I was always close to my father, but after my mom died we got even closer. We had put fights and out differences like any family would, but our fights were different. My dad was a kind-hearted man, with more compassion than anyone I know. He was always gentle, even when he was angry.

I snuck out once when I was fifteen. I was meeting up with some friends from school to just hand out. When I came home a little after 4am, my dad was sitting at the table. After making sure I was safe and nothing horrible happed, he grounded me for a week. Never once did he raise him voice or get angry. I wasn't like my dad in that sense.

I wouldn't say I have a temper, but it's not hard to make me mad. I've gotten in to a few altercations at school, never once did I start it though. I always tried my best to be polite and use my manners, but high school girls are cruel. Not to mention I have a wicked sense of humor.

Maybe that's what I worry the most about as a mother. They say you pay for your raising, well if that's the case, I'm in trouble. Let's not forget the fact that Pax's dad is the biggest hot head in Washington.

…..

After breakfast I went to the bathroom to wash up and changes. I cringed as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep, and my lips were cracked. My hair was unkempt and dirty. I realized that it would be better to take a shower. Jake said he would watch Pax, so I could try and fix my appearance.

I let the hot water coat me and I pressed my forehead against the shower wall. I've been through so much these past few weeks, I had forgotten to take care of myself. I was stressed and lacking sleep, plus having to work and take care of my two-year-old.

Part of me wondered that, maybe, if I had stayed, my son would have been safe. The whole pack would have been here to protect him. It only added to my guilt. Leaving was selfish, I know that. I was only thinking about myself. Moving back was a huge step for me. I knew I'd run into Paul eventually, and I knew he would be angry. I also know I deserve it.

I finally forced myself to get out of the shower, my fingers were pruning, and my skin was red for the heat of the water. I toweled my hair dry and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt.

I found Jake and Paxton outside playing. Jake had a way of making him laugh that I secretly envied. I saw the teens head turn as I walked outside and sat down. He came and joined me, and we watched Paxton play together.

"Nessie is dying to meet him." Jake nudged me with his elbow. "It's like all she talks about." I loved the way my brother's eyes lite up at the mention of her name, and the way his voice is smooth and gentle when he talks about her.

"Invite her over." I grinned. "I can't wait to meet her."

Jake talked about the time he spends with the pack, although he in a way had his own now, he's still included in Sam's.

My mind flashed to when I first found out about werewolves. My daddy told me right after Jake phased. I wasn't exactly surprised, I grew up hearing the legends. Although at the time, I thought that's all it was. Like that amazing myth about vampires. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I was proud of my brother after everything he's been though. He was a fighter. The last time I saw him was when Paxton was born. They made a trip to New York to see him. Jake was so excited to be an uncle, we practically had to pry Pax away from him. That's one of the main reason's Paxton's middle name was Jacob. Because I knew Jake would always protect him.

Jake said the best thing about us moving home was he could finally start telling everyone about Paxton. Since, I can't exactly keep it a secret now.

…

It was close to nine now and I had finally got Pax to bed. My dad and brother were in the living room watching a movie and eating popcorn. I sat next to Jake on the love seat and put my head on him shoulder. Not long after my vision started to blur, and I drifted out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been here for three days now. The weather isn't gloomy as it usually is. It was the same thing every day. I cooked for my family, cleaned the house, played with Paxton, work out, go to bed. Repeat. I was internally screaming for some human interaction with anyone that had boobs. I was popular in school, but not to the point of being stuck up. I was pretty in school. I kept my black hair long and never over did my makeup. I was small due to the amount of working out I did. I was more muscular than anything. Even after having Paxton, I stayed in shape. I was a looker, I guess I still am. But I never really saw boys. I've only had one boyfriend and that was freshman year. Paxton's dad didn't even classify as a boyfriend, not after what he did.

I had a few friends in school, but my best friend was Kim. I tried to keep in touch after leaving, but it was hard with all the secrets I was having to keep. We haven't talked in over a year and a half. Which seemed like all the more reason to call her up and invite her over. I was a little worried that she might be angry with me, for keeping Paxton a secret. I couldn't think about that though. I had to trust that she still loves me. After getting Paxton fed and dressed and getting ready myself I pulled out my phone and called Kim. She picked up after the third ring, _"Hello?"_

"Hey! Kim, It's.. It's um Tyler." I ran a shaky hand through my hair and waited for a response.

" _Tyler Black?"_ I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Um, yeah. The one and only." I let out a nervous laugh.

 _"Tyler! I've missed you so much! Jake said you were back. I was hoping you'd call."_ I let out a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't angry.

"Yeah, needed some time to get settled. I was hoping you could come over, catch up?"

 _"Yeah, I'll be over in half an hour."_ She exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"Okay! See you then."

I hung up and went to the kitchen and cleaned up the breakfast mess. Dad was out, and Jake was off at the Cullen's. After cleaning up I sat in the living room with Paxton, watching cartoon on the little TV. I couldn't help but look extra hard at Paxton. He reminded me so much of his dad. He had the dark chocolate eyes. Even being Native American his were a special shade. He was tall, and he even had his smile. I loved Paxton, but sometimes it hurt seeing him and being reminded.

A knock on the door drew me away from my thoughts. I stood and went to open the door, allowing Kim to enter. Before It was even fully open, the girl threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged back. It felt like we were there forever.

"Momma?" I released Kim and turned to see my son standing there looking at us with curiosity.

"Kim, this is my son Paxton." I turned to my friend who didn't look the slightest bit surprised. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him. His hair was a little to long and hanging in his eyes, she used one finger and gently swiped it to the side.

"Hi, Paxton. I'm Kim." I watched as the toddler shuffled his feet then turned and ran back to watch TV. Kim stood up and walked over to me. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. Her jeans as tight against her skin and her blue shirt lose and flowy.

"He looks like him." I looked at her puzzled. Her expression was soft and understanding.

"Like who?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"His dad." My heart dropped at her words. I looked down at the floor, not sure how to respond.

"You know?" I looked up to see her eyes on me, then she embraced me in a hug. I knew eventually someone would piece it together. She was the only person I told about my one-night stand with Paul. I called her after, crying my eyes out. She came over and we ate ice cream and watched horror movies. I cried on her shoulder and the next day I acted like nothing happened.

When she released she kept her hands on my shoulders. "Yeah. I figured it out after Jake told us about him. Seeing him confirmed it though. Definitely his twin. I won't say anything though. Enough with the heavy, I have a lot to tell you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch.

We sat on the couch and talked forever. I told her about my adventure in New York. She was surprised I hadn't dated at all while I was there. She tole me about being imprinted on and how amazing Jared was. I found myself jealous, wishing I had someone that loved me like that. Although with a brother like Jake and dating wasn't exactly easy. I found my mind in the clouds again when Kim's voice pulled me out.

"Tyler are you okay? You've been staring at the wall for like five minutes."

"Oh, yeah" I answered. "Just thinking I guess."

"Did you hear what I said about the party?"

"No, I'm sorry Kim." I apologized as I focused all my attention back on her.

"It's fine. There's a party on the beach tomorrow night. Just some pack members and imprints. Nothing to wild. You should come, catch up you know." I was hesitant. I knew I'd have to leave Paxton and I wasn't too happy with that. On the other hand, having a break and seeing old friends wouldn't hurt.

"Okay" I agreed. "I'll be there."

After Kim left I went to the kitchen and fixed lunch. I should be nervous, but really, I was excited. I missed some of those guys. Embry and Quil especially. They were like little brothers. I remember them pestering me for drives when I turned sixteen. I used to embarrass them in front of cute girls anytime they introduced me to one. Then I would tease them about how red their cheeks got.

It was later that day and Jake came in with a teenage boy behind him. The boy looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was shirtless and had on the normal cut off, which told me he was a pack member. His hair was shaggy and longer than Jake's but not too long. He had the same muscular body of the other wolves, but he looked younger than they did. I smiled as they entered. They were rambling on about something I wasn't really listening to. "Tyler, you remember Seth, right?"

I turned, and it was like a lightbulb went off. "Seth Clearwater! Of course. Wow, you have grown." I wasn't lying, the kid was huge, but that's expected as a wolf. I gave him a huge and he had a cheesy grin on his face. We would play with him and his older sister a lot when we were younger. His sister, Leah, was my age. We were even friends in high school.

"Do you two want something to eat" I asked.

"Nah," Jake waved me off. "We already ate, we have to head out again anyways. See you later sis." He kissed my cheek and ruffled Paxton's hair before he left with Seth in tow.

I spent the rest of the day playing with Paxton. We did puzzles, and we colored a picture for uncle Jake. I can't believe how much I missed spending time with the little dude. I was working so much before we didn't really get to see much of each other. As I watched him play kitchen my mind drifted to the night we hooked up, and a pain went through my chest.

 **Flashback April 2004** **I go to the party at seven. It was another Friday night and like always, Kim drags me to some high school party. I said hi to some friends and made my way through the crowd when a handsome face caught my attention. Paul was my best friend, but lately I was developing a crush on him. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard having to see him all the time. I watched as he flirted with some girl and I felt jealousy course through me. Then his eyes flashed over to me. He didn't say anything to the girl, he just ran over and picked me up into a hug. I could smell the whiskey in his breath. He sat me down and looked at me. "You're late." He slurred. I could tell he was waisted beyond his normal amount, I sighed.** **"Yeah, and we are leaving. You are way past your limit man." He shook his head then froze. Next thing I knew he was running to the bathroom to throw up.** **After ten minutes of vomiting, I dragged him to my car and drove him home. Luckily his mom was gone. I helped him into his room and laid him in his bed. I turned to walk out but he murmured "Stay."** **I rolled my eyes and went and laid next to him. He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes, "What's wrong Paul?" I sat up and looked at him. It wasn't natural for Paul to show emotion.** **"You are so beautiful Ty. I've wanted you for so long I just didn't know how to say it." I was going to respond but before I could say anything, his mouth was pressed against mine, in a sloppy drunken kiss.** **I woke up the next morning naked in Paul's bed. I smiled at the memories of the night before. It wasn't perfect, but it was amazing. I turned to my left and saw Paul. His eyes were fluttering open. He groaned and started looking around the room.** **His eyes fell on me and widened. "Shit." He muttered. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his shorts off the floor. I watched as he bent down and picked up my clothes and tossed them at me. "You need to leave."** **"What why? Are you mad?" I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't contain the hurt in my voice.** **"No, look it was great and all. But it was a one-night thing. It was a mistake with you. Just go home." He stood there facing me with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his face. I felt the tears start filling my eyes.** **"You don't like me? You just wanted to sleep with me?" I asked, my voice cracking.** **"Pretty much. Look I don't commit. I don't date. I just shack up with willing girls. I have to go. Lock the door behind you." I watched him walk away, then I let the tears fall.**

I tried to forget about it, but how do you do that when you have a constant reminder. I love my son more than anything, but the memories where to much that sometimes I cried myself to sleep. How am I supposed to confront the guy that broke my heart? How am I supposed to tell him that I had his child and left town, so he didn't find out? And how am I supposed to protect my son from the Volturi?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early and got Paxton and I dressed. The house was seriously lacking groceries, so I decided to take a trip into Forks and get some stuff. I made a list, making sure that I bought enough food since feeding Jacobs's friends was like feeding a pack of wolves (no pun intended). Jacob spends most of the time with the Cullens's. but he made a point to always come for one meal a day, so he could see Paxton and me.

It was a twenty-minute drive to the store. Paxton was in a good mood, so I knew we would be in and out. After buckling him in his seat I pulled out my list. I walked up and down the aisles, pushing the cart in front of me. Paxton was babbling about everything. I couldn't understand him completely, so I just agreed. "Okay spaghetti sauce." I looked around and then I saw the jar. It was on the top shelf. Being only 5'2, this would not be easy. I stretched my arm up and stood on my tippy toes. I wiggled my fingers as if it would help. Out of no where a hand went above me and grabbed the jar. I flattened my feet and turned around. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a very attractive person and I felt my stomach flutter a little. It was when I fully took in his features that I recognized the person.

"Matt Peters." I smiled a warm smile at him.

"Tyler Black. I heard you were back." He brought me into a hug. I breathed in his sent and he smelt like cinnamon and apples. Kind of girly, but it was nice. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"The one and only. I didn't know you still lived here. How is everything?" I asked. Matt was like a best friend when I lived here. We didn't go to the same school, but we hung out almost every day. He was there through every hard time. I felt a little guilty for not considering the fact he could still be here and not calling him.

"Yeah, couldn't leave with my dad and everything. Things are good. I've missed you like crazy girl." His smile was welcoming. It always was. A smile that could make you feel better without even trying. "Hey, do you maybe want to go get coffee one day? Tell me what you've been up to in the big city."

I was about to answer when Paxton caught my attention by dropping my keys on the floor. I turn and looked at him. Then my mind went to his dad and I froze. I noticed Matt had picked up the keys and handed them back to the toddler, who shouted a 'thank you' and started playing again. I turned back to the man.

"Um, yeah, sounds good. Let me have your phone and I'll give you my number." After putting my number in his phone and saying bye we finished our shopping.

We made it home right before lunch. Jake, Seth, and Embry were in the kitchen when we came in. When Embry saw me, a huge smile crossed his face. Before I could say hi I was wrapped in a bear hug. He was squeezing so tight I couldn't breathe. "Wow, Em let's not kill my sister, okay?" Embry's grip loosened, and he placed me back on the floor.

"Sorry, just missed you." He still had a goofy smile on his face. I patted his shoulder and turned my attention to the others, "Hey go get groceries and I'll make lunch." They all obeyed and headed outside.

After getting everything in, I got out the sausage links. Seth and Embry were in the living room, playing with Paxton. They were wresting and letting Pax win. I smiled at the interaction. Paxton was always shy arounf new people. I was glad he was coming out of his shell. I snapped my head to the left as my phone began to ring. I needed to get the saugase out of the oven so I asked Jake to answer it. He nodded and started digging through my purse.

"Hello?" he asked casually,

"This is her brother. Who is this?" I turned to him, puzzled. He seemed a little agitated. Embry and Seth noticed too and had come to watch.

"Matt who?" he growled at the phone. With that realization I ran over and snatched the phone out of Jacob's hand.

"Hey Matt, sorry about that. What's up?" I leaned up against the counter and crossed my legs at the ankles.

 _"No worries. I just wanted to see if you were up for coffee still? Maybe Saturday?"_

"Yeah sure. Just text me the details." I hung up and looked at Jake. His eyes were narrowed at me, clearly upset.

"The hell was that Jake?" I asked.

"Your already going on a date? You just got back." he was trying to hold in his anger. Seth went to the living room to distract Paxton and Embry stood beside Jake incase he got to angry.

"It's not a date. Just catching up with an old friend. Relax okay?" I turned back to the oven and pulled out the sausage. He didn't say anything else the rest of the day. After lunch me and Paxton took a nap and the boys left, saying they had pack business to attend to.

The party was in two hours, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Kim had reassured me that he wouldn't be there, but part of me was still nervous. Not so much because of him, but because I didn't know how everyone was going to react. I had been gone for three years and was now back with a kid. I shuddered at the thought of all the questions they could ask.

I got ready all the same. I straightened and styled my hair. I pulled one section for each side to the back of my head and secured it with a small clip. It was enough to keep my hair down and keep it out of my face. I put on white shorts with a denim colored tank top that had white stars on it over my bikini. I dug through my closet and found my grey converse. I took a quick glance in the mirror and approved my outfit. Thank god for being skinny. I grabbed my favorite jacket. It was denim with grey sleeves and hood.

I walked with a skip into the kitchen where my dad was playing with Paxton and Jake was eating. My brother's eyes flashed to me and I saw the protectiveness on his expression. "You're wearing that?" he sounded utterly shocked.

"What's wrong with it?" I held my hands out and looked down at my outfit.

"Nothing you look great." he grumbled. I shook my head and went over to Paxton. I picked him up and held him in my arms.

"Pax baby, you be good for momma, and we will get ice cream tomorrow. Alright?" He wrapped him tiny arms around my necks and squeezed.

"Ohhh Kayyy momma." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before setting him down.

I gave my dad the run down on bedtime routine and such. He rolled his eyes every five seconds, but he listened none the less. After giving Pax a million kisses and hugs, me and Jake got in his truck and left.

I watched out the window and we drove. The green trees were another thing I missed after leaving. I always like the forest, it was a lot better for morning runs than a treadmill. I used to drag Kim along and we would talk about boys and parties, well she would. I listened. I loved hearing her talk. I only ever liked one person, so I had to live vicariously thought her. I was the one more into the parties though.

I could hear the people before we even parked. I was stoked for this and Jake had to keep me from jumping out before we parked. We walked with our arms linked towards the group. A few were playing soccer and the others were lounging in the sand. "Tyler!" I heard Seth yell. I noticed everyone else had stopped their activities and look at me. I felt my face get flushed and I gave a little nervous wave. Then everyone came and started hugging me.

It felt good to be around my friends again. They all gave me hugs and told me they missed me. Emily especially. They lead me back to the fire they were gathered around, and we sat and talked. Kim practically begged me to go swimming with her. I was a little reluctant at first, but she finally managed to guilt me into it. I ditched my clothes and ran to where the ocean met the sand. I haven't seen a beach since I left. Embry was already in. When he saw me, he ran over to the spot I was standing at. He threw me over his shoulder and spun me around. I knew hitting him would be useless, but I did it anyways. Eventually he threw me in the water. I resurfaced and searched for him. As soon as I found him, I chased him down and dunked him under the water. I found myself laughing harder than I had in a long time.

We were in the water for a good hour. It was dark now and the stars where shining on us. It made the water droplet on my skin seem to shine. The reflection of the moon on the water was prominent now. It was just me and Kim left in the water. We decided it was best to probably get out before one of us caught a cold. We walked back to the beach, arms linked together. We were giggling about nonsense and enjoying each other's company. As we neared the group I heard a familiar voice. "Nice tattoo." I knew he was referring to the tattoo I got a year ago. I went across my ribs and underneath my right breast. I couldn't help but reach up and touch it. I turned and looked to the man. He was tall and muscular, like the other men of the pack. He was handsome, but it was the eyes that stood out. The same eyes as my son.

 **A/N- Next chapter will be Paul's POV, so you can see the imprinting from his perspective. Things will definitely be tense between them and they won't end up together right away. Please review. It encourages me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul's POV**

I wasn't supposed to attend the party. I was supposed to be helping my mom and sister move, but we got done early so, I drove my truck to the beach. I work the following day, so I made myself promise not to drink. Unless, of course, there's a hot chick I needed to snag. Then a little alcohol wouldn't hurt. Kim usually always brought a hot friend with her. She thought there was always a chance that one of the single guys might imprint. Which has yet to happen. I usually end up taking them home for the night.

I doubled checked in the mirror and made sure I looked okay before I exited the truck. With my hands in my pockets, I walked towards the group.

After greeting everyone I leaned up against a tree with a beer. One won't hurt right? I heard giggling behind me and turned to see who it was. Kim was walking up the beach, her arms linked with another girl. They were wet from swimming. The friend had her head down as she laughed. Her hair was covering her face, but I could tell she was hot without seeing her face.

She was in perfect shape. She didn't have abs, but she was close to it. She was skinny, couldn't be more than 120 pounds. Her long black hair framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a hot pink bikini that showed her cleavage off perfectly. I could see a tattoo, that went from her side to under her breast. It was a feather and at the top, it turned into little birds flying away. Underneath it said, ' _take these broken wings and learn to fly.'_

"Nice tattoo." I commented in my best seductive voice. Her body stiffened at my voice and she turned to face me. She was beautiful in ever aspect. Her face was a perfect oval shape, her lips were thick and pink. And her eyes….

I froze. Every memory I had of her flashed through my head. Everything that surrounded her became blurry, while she stays completely clear. I felt happy and content. I could practically see the world swirling and merging into her body. Then, I saw the expression on her face. That's when the feeling of guilt, sadness, and regret came over me. My heart broke. I hurt her. I made her cry. Then I was angry, not at her, at myself.

"Thanks." She muttered. Kim took her arm and dragged her back to the fire, but not before she shot me a look over her shoulder.

I looked over to see all the guys eyes on me. Jacobs's stare was so intense it could have burnt holes in my body. Placing my hands back in my pockets I walked back to the fire. I sat next to Jared and across from Tyler. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. She looked different then I remember. Older, more mature. She was laughing with Kim and Embry, but she glanced over at me. I notice her stiffen again when she saw me looking at her.

"So, Tyler are you excited about your date?" I shot my head over at Seth, who was few feet from me. A date? She has a date? I looked back over at Tyler. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"It's not exactly a date." She looked nervously at her hands as she replied.

"Well, whatever. We saw how happy you were on the phone. If you need a babysitter just call Uncle Seth. I'm Paxton's favorite anyways."

Babysitter? Paxton? "Who's Paxton?" I asked. I instantly wish I kept my mouth shut. Her expression shifter from embarrassed to hurt in a matter of seconds. I wondered why. She looked around nervously, like she was scared to answer.

"Paxton is Tyler's son. He's literally the coolest kid." Embry said. He looked down at Tyler, who was rubbing her arms, like she was trying to warm up. I furrowed my brow in confusion. She was acting weird.

My attention shifted to Emily. "You need to bring him by the house one day, so everyone can meet him. How old is he now?"

"He'll, um, be three in December."

My eyes looked to her, she was already looking at me. They were full of worry. She looked away quickly. Then it hit me. I did the math in my head and figured out why she was acting weird, why she was nervous. I sunk back and crossed my arm. My mouth was hanging open in shock. "Paul, you alright man?" I looked over at Jared. Then I looked around at everyone else. They were all looking at me, all with the same confused look Jared had.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I stood up and dusted the sand off me. I felt the tremors start taking over my body. I ran to the tree and away from the fire. Then, I let the wolf in me out. I shredded my clothes in midair. When I landed, I landed on four paws instead of two feet.

I didn't have a destination. I just ran. The branches of trees scraped me as I ran, but I ignored the pain. _I have a son. I'm a dad. Holy shit, I'm a dad._ The thoughts kept cycling as I ran. I wondered what he looks like. What he likes to do. What his favorite food is. Then I thought about Tyler. I felt guilty for not being there, not helping her raise him, but at the same time I was mad. Mad she didn't tell me. Mad that I missed so much of his life.

 _"Paul, what's going on?"_ It was Jake's voice in my head.

 _"Nothing, just leave."_ I responded sternly, hoping he would understand my need to be alone. He didn't respond. Instead, he tackled me to the ground, stopping me. I scrambled to my feet and turned to face him.

 _"The hell man?"_ I growled.

 _"We all know you imprinted. But there is something else you aren't telling us."_

I couldn't help the images that flashed through my head. The night I was drunk, and I took Tyler home, what I told her the morning after. I hung my head and whimpered.

Jake growled. " _You slept with my sister!"_ I saw memories flash through his head. The memories of her coming home and crying. Jake threatened to hunt down the culprit and beat him. Then came the memory of her telling Jake and Billy she was pregnant. Then, the memory of her leaving.

 _"I was drunk! I-I-I would have never done it sober."_ I snarled. I would never hurt her intentionally. She meant a lot more to me then I would ever admit. She was my best friend. I felt like someone was stabbing knives in my chest.

" _That doesn't make it better Paul! You broke her heart!"_ he stepped closer, towering over me. I heard a snarl and I growled in return.

 _"I know!"_ I snapped. " _Would it make it better if I told you that I loved her. I was in love with her when it happened."_ I hung my head further in same.

 _"I know."_ He sounded calmer now, he sat back and looked at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. " _You would bring her ice cream when she was having a bad day. You beat the shit out of a guy that touched her ass in the halls at school. You protected her, but not like a brother. Everyone could see that you loved her."_

I looked up at him. I was protective. She meant a lot to me. But I knew I wasn't good enough for her. I would only end up hurting her and I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened. So, I never made any advances towards her, hoping we could stay on the friendship level. But I got drunk and made a big mistake. When I found out she left town, I knew it was because of me. I hated myself for it. Never once did I think of the possibility of her being pregnant.

 _"Dude, I know. Just stop thinking like that. Besides, you can't be sure that Paxton is your until you talk to her."_ Damn the inner monologue.

 _"I know. I'll head back to the beach."_

 _"She's not there, Kim took her home."_

 _"Then I'll go there."_ I replied sternly and seriously. I wanted Jake to know it wasn't up for discussion. He gave a nod and I took off again.

I stopped by my house and put on black basketball shorts before I ran to the Black's house. I walked up to the door and knocked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. My hands were clammy and sweaty. It isn't like me to be nervous, but this was way out of my territory.

I heard footsteps and knew they were Tyler's by how light they sounded. She opened the door and her eyes widened. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. When I saw the look of distress and sadness in her face. I started to hurt. It hurt even more knowing I caused it.

She was in pajamas now, instead of a bikini. I thanked god for that, there is no way I could focus if she was still wearing it. I snapped myself out of it when I realized I had been staring.

"Tyler, I was wondering if we could talk?" I tried to ask as calmly as possible, but I was a little to rough and she tensed at my words. She looked over her should and I followed her eyes. Jake was standing there with his arms crossed. He nodded a little at his sister. She turned back to me and nodded.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her. I lead her to a bench that was beside the house and we sat down. She wouldn't look at me, instead she focused on her hands, which laid neatly in her lap.

Finally, after a few minutes I got the courage to speak up. "He's mine. Isn't he?" I keep my eyes on her, hoping she would look up. She never did, she just nodded slowly. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

This time she did look at me, but I wish she hadn't. Her eyes were full of tears. "I was scared. I didn't know what y-y-you would say. I-I-I didn't want you to be mad." She brought her hands up and covered her face as she sobbed into them. I knew I shouldn't have, but I quickly pulled her into my arms and held her. She stiffened up at first, but quickly relaxed in my arms. I took a deep breath. She smelt like the ocean, or maybe it was the saltiness of her tears I was smelling.

I took a deep breath. "I'm just mad I couldn't be there for you. For him." I stroked her hair as her body shook below me.

"You said it was a mistake. That I was a mistake." My heart broke inside me. I never wanted to make her feel like that. Thinking about the pain I caused her was like getting shot. The pain was a burning sensation coursing through me.

I pulled her face and made her look at me. I could feel my own eyes start burning with tears.

"No, you weren't a mistake. What happened was a mistake. I was so scared to hurt you. I didn't want you to be another one-night fling. You deserve better. And I couldn't give you that." My voice cracked, and her eyes softened. That's when I realized I started crying. I quickly wiped the tears away. She always managed to bring out the sensitive side of me. The side that only she knew about.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? You can meet Paxton, get to know him." She said it softly.

I stood up quickly, and she flinched. I took a few steps away from her.

"Um, you know I'm a pretty busy tomorrow. Actually, I have somewhere to be right now." She frowned as she looked back down. Before she could say anything else I turned and ran back into the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyler's POV**

It has been five days since the party. After Paul ran off I went inside and told Jake everything. Jake said that he would probably have a hard time, considering his dad walked out. I guess it made sense, but Paxton was already nervous around new people. I didn't want him to be nervous around Paul. A part of me kept wondering, maybe Paul doesn't want to get to know him. Maybe he doesn't want to be a dad yet. He had texted me everyday and asked how Paxton and I were doing, so it's obvious he cares. In those five I haven't seen him once, so how much he cares is still a question. I try not to think about it to much. I missed Paul. I wanted him here with us, even though I haven't forgiven him yet. I wanted him here and for us to be a family.

I canceled my plans with Matt. It seemed wrong, like I was cheating on Paul. I tried to get over it, but every time I thought about it, I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Maybe it's because I never really got over Paul. I had a crush on him for so long, that my body just doesn't want to let go. Every time I though about it my mind flashed to the night I told him about Paxton. He held me close and stroke my hair, like I was the only thing that mattered. He made me feel safe.

I still haven't told the pack about the Volturi, Jake said they would hold a meeting tonight where I can explain. I was still on edge about the situation. We still haven't told everyone about the connection between Paul and Paxton. Tonight, they would all find out, and they would find out why they wanted my son. I was jittery about it all.

I tried to keep my mind off it all day, but as it got closer to five, I got more nervous. I checked my outfit in the mirror a dozen times. I wanted to look nice incase Paul was there. I wore my shirt that my aunt had gotten me for Christmas, it was black with _'You're killing me smalls'_ in white writing, with my denim jeans my grey converse. I wore my hair down, with minimal makeup. I put Paxton in a matching black shirt that read ' _smalls'_ with his jeans and his black converse. We were definitely a sight for sore eyes.

My watch was nearing five and the feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting stronger. I sat on the couch, my elbows on my knees, waiting for Jake to come home. About a quarter to five I heard his truck pull up. He walked in and the first thing I noticed was the pretty teenager that was holding his hand. Her skin was pale, but in a beautiful way. Her chestnut hair was long and wavy. I knew who she was instantly. I walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Renesmee." She didn't hesitant in hugging back.

We finally released each other, and I turned to Jake. "You ready?"

"Yeah, better take your car. Since you have the car seat in there."

I nodded as I grabbed my bag and Paxton's hand and we headed outside.

The drive there was mostly quiet, except Nessie who sat in the back and talked to Paxton the whole way. He really seemed to like her. Even Jake noticed. He teased the boy about stealing his girlfriend, which made him erupt in a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before we pulled into the Uley's drive way. The place seemed packed, with all the pack members and imprints present. Which only resulted in me being more nervous. I clutched Paxton to me as we walked to the door.

Everyone was here, Sam and Emily of course. Quil and Claire. Jared and Kim. Embry, Collin, and Brady. Seth and Leah. Then, I saw him. Paul was leaning against to counter talking to Jared about something, a grin on him face, and almost as if he could sense me, he looked up at me. His eyes didn't stay on me long, when he spotted the toddler holding on to me. His grin fell, and he stood there with his eyes locked on him.

"Paxton!" I shot my head in the direction of the voice calling my son. Seth walked over and whisked the toddler from me. Paxton giggled at the giant as he took him to the living room to introduce him to Claire, who was close to his age.

"Hey," Kim came and wrapped her arms around me. "Love the shirts."

I smiled as I hugged back. "Thank you."

I sat on the couch and watched at the kids played. They seemed to get along well. I was glad that Pax had a friend here. I kept glancing at Paul, who was also watching the two interact. There was a special shine in his eyes, one I had never seen before. Sam announced the food was ready and I quickly made Pax a plate before the boys got up there. I sat in-between Kim and Nessie. I stayed quiet while everyone else talked. My eyes kept glancing over to Paul, who stood in the kitchen with Sam. Every time I stole a look, his eyes were either on me or Paxton. I saw a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched Pax.

I looked around the room and found Leah. She offered me a small smile, but I knew it was fake. I could tell she didn't want to be here, she was still hurt over the Sam situation. When I let they were great, Leah was happy. When Jake told me about Sam imprinting on Leah's cousin, Emily, my heart broke a little. I wasn't hurt that bad, but what happened to me still hurt.

After everyone ate, Quil, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Kim, and Nessie took the kids outside to play. I stayed in the kitchen and helped Emily clean up. Eventually, everyone else made their way out there. The only people left in the house were me, Paul, Emily, and Sam.

"He's adorable and insanely smart." I looked over and Emily as she handed me a dish to dry.

"Yeah. He doesn't look like me though."

"Does he look like his dad?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath, even though I know that Paul would hear me anyways. "I've got to run to the bathroom." She nodded and I headed upstairs, passing Paul on the way.

After washing my hands and checking my apperence I started back down the hallway, but stopped when I heard voices.

"Dude, you aren't even the slightest bit mad she didn't say anything?" Jared. I took a few steps closer to hear better.

"Yeah, okay, I am. But honestly bro, if she told me after she found out, I probablt would have told her to leave me out if it. You know how I was back then, I was a dick. There is no way I could have been there for her. All that I care about now is she's back and I have a chance to get to know him." I heard a chuckle and someone's pack get slapped.

"Imprinting has you so whipped."

My heart dropped and my knees got weak. He imprinted? My eyes started stinging and I blinked them away. No. I wasn't going to get upset. I knew he had to move on. I couldn't hold on to him forever. Maybe this is what I need to move on. I felt a little numb inside, but I quickly regained my control and headed back downstairs.

"Paxton!" I heard someone scream from outside, followed by the scream of my toddler. I ran towards the door, but Paul beat me. I looked outside, and my jaw dropped.

Two wolves were fighting, and only a few feet away, was my toddler. He was sitting on the ground screaming. Paul was running across the yard, and I followed behind him. He scooped Pax into his arms and ran back, meeting me halfway. He put the boy in my arms, "Get him out of here." Then he turned and phased joining the fight which was now in the trees.

I ran back to the house and went to Seth. "What happened!?" I demanded.

"Leah made a comment about you and Paxton. Jake was holding him." He looked at the tree then back at me. I could see how upset he was. "Jake was holding him, and Leah was yelling in his face. Jake reached out and shoved her. She just phased right then. Jake put Paxton down and told him to run. But Leah lunged at Jake and he phased, knocking him down." My mouth hung open in horror. My baby was could have been killed. I clenched my jaw and tighten my grip on Paxton. I was fucking angry.

I took Paxton inside and sat him on the counter. His hand was scraped, and he had a cut on his cheek, but he was okay. I washed him up and cradled him to my chest. Emily informed me that Sam went to find the three who were off in the woods. Everyone else was inside now, checking on Pax. I was surprised he wasn't more traumatized. He just kept saying, "Jake a puppy momma?" I nod and say yes, then he's ask again a few minutes later. It was almost seven now and I was beginning to worry. Then I heard footsteps and Jake and Paul came in. I looked, but Leah never entered. Jacob immediately came over and check on Paxton. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Tyler." He shook his head and kept patting Pax's back.

"It's not your fault. He's fine Jake." I squeezed his shoulder. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at Leah. Wolf or not, I see her near my son again, she will regret it.

"Is he okay?" I looked over my shoulder. Paul was standing there, looking worried, with his eyes on Pax.

"Yeah, he's fine. Thank you for getting to him." He smiled at me and nodded. I felt my heart skip a beat, then it started to hurt. His smiled seemed to warm me and for a moment I couldn't look away. I heard someone cleat their throat and I turned back around. Sam was standing in the middle of the room Jared on one side and Paul walked to the other side.

"I know you probably don't want to do this right now after what just happened. Jake gave me a summary, but I need to hear the full story. We all do." Sam's eyes were on me and I started to get nervous. I've been scared for so long, even the nightmares where becoming normal.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Paul was looking at him, intensively. But Sam's eyes stayed on me. I looked over Nessie and nodded. She came over and took Paxton from my arms and left the room.

I looked around and everyone's eyes were on me. I felt my stomach churn from the attention. "I was in visiting some friend in DC when I had my first encounter. It was dark, and a little cold Paxton was only about a year old and I was pushing him in his stroller. A man, in his early twenties stopped me, asked if I was Tyler. He was handsome, and I was drawn to him in an eerie way. He told me he needed to speak with me, about my family. I pulled over to the side, still in the public's view. He grabbed my arm with such force that I instently felt it starting to bruise. He leaned into me and whispered, ' _I know about your son. This is the Volturi's warning to you. We are coming for the child. And we will burn him.'_ I was too scared to say anything for a while. He started to walk away, but before he got too far I stopped him I asked him what he wanted with my son. ' _He's a werewolf. He's a threat. We must eliminate the threat'_ he just smiled and walked away. My next encounter was two weeks ago. The same man showed up while I was walking down an ally. This time, he just reminded me he was coming." I looked up at all the people. They all looked confused.

"But, if Paxton has the werewolf gene, that means that, someone here is his dad?" Seth pointed out. I Looked back down at my hands. I didn't want to upset Paul by telling everyone. Especially since he already was acting weird about the whole thing.

"I am. I'm his dad." My eyes shot to Paul's, as did everyone else's. It was silent, like everyone was scared to say anything. Their eyes darted between the two of us and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Damn. Between your anger issues and Tyler's attitude we are in some deep shit when Pax is in his teens." Paul reached over and slapped Embry on the back of the head and looked around.

"You can stop staring now. I'd like to figure out how the hell we are going to protect my son." His voice was sharp, and I filched a little at the bitterness of it. I noticed that everyone else reactions were the same, surprised.

Sam cleared his throat and began telling everyone the plan. "We will keep doing patrols like usual, but we will add a third person right outside of the Black's house. Anyone spots a vampire on the reservation, you give two distinct howls, and everyone phases. Everyone clear?" after everyone nodded Sam ended the meeting I got up to go find Paxton, but someone grabbed my arm. I felt my body warm up to the touch and that's how I knew it was him. "I need to talk to you."

He leads me out back and we sat on the ground. It was chilly, and looked like it was going to rain. The sky was clouded over, but a few stars peaked out. Paul's warmth radiated of him, giving my left side goosebumps from the breeze. It was quiet except for our even breathing and the occasional sound of trees rustling from the wind.

"Tyler, I'm sorry I kind of disappeared." I looked over to the man beside me. His eyes full of regret, and sadness. "I was scared to meet him. My dad took off and I was scared of hurting him, like my dad hurt us. I don't know the first thing about raising a kids I-"he paused shaking his head. I could tell he was hurting so I reached over and took his hand. He looked at me and smiled a little. "I love him. I know that. And I want to be in his life. I just don't know how."

"I'll help you." I said softly. "All you have to do is try." He grinned a little and reached up to touch my cheek. I moved away from his hand and he looked pained.

"What's wrong?" I just shook my head. I didn't want to make matters worse by acting jealous. I didn't want to fight over this. "Tyler." He pleaded. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. I looked into his eyes and couldn't resist telling him.

"I heard Jared say you imprinted." It came out more bitter than I intended, and his body went ridged. "I just don't think you should be all over me. I don't want to cause anymore issues."

He shook his head at me. "No, just forget about what Jared said he's an idiot."

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Stop. I know what imprinting is. I refuse to be the next Leah. Just stop." I half yelled, and I didn't mean to. I was a bitch in the past to a lot of people, but I changed since my son was born. I didn't want to go back.

He stood up to and was directly in front of me, he was breathing hard and I could see the frustration in his face. "Tyler stop. You don't know what you are talking about. Drop it." He was stern, but for some reason it only made me more mad.

"I do understand! I don't want to be hurt again!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I'm already hurt by this! I wanted to be with you since we were kids Paul! Fuck, I wanted you so bad! Now here I am getting screw over by the universe again! I don't want anymore bullshit excuses and lies Paul!"

"It's you! Damn it Ty! I imprinted on you!" I took a few steps back. His chest was moving fast from breathing so hard. I just stood there staring at him. I had no clue what to say. Then I started to laugh. Paul's expression was confused as he just watched me.

"You are only doing this because you imprinted. Not because you actually care about me or Paxton! You're only doing it because the spirits or whatever told you too." I hugged my arms around my waist, trying to keep myself together. I knew I was being unfair an unreasonable, but I've wanted him for so long. And now, he only wants me because he's being forced.

"No. That's not how it works, and you know it." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh whatever! You would have never looked twice at me if it weren't for imprinting." I yelled back.

He gripped my shoulders, but it didn't hurt. "No. I've been in love with you since our tenth year. I just thought you deserved better than me. I loved you before this damn imprinting thing, I just couldn't tell you." I was staring at him, my mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I love you Ty." He called me by my old nickname. I melted. He wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me and he pulled me closer to his chest. I stared at him, not sure what to say. I watched and his tongue darted out, wetting his lips. His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes. Without permission I pushed up on my toes and pressed my lips to his.

It wasn't like our first kiss. It wasn't a sloppy drunken kiss that you wake up regretting. It was soft and gentle and loving. It was the kind of kiss that makes your stomach do flips. It was short, only a few seconds, and I pulled away. His eyes fluttered open and a smile creeped over his face. "Wow." Was all he said. I giggled a little before I went back up to kiss him, but stopped when I heard someone clear their throat. I snapped my head to the left and saw Jacob watching us.

"That was romantic and a little gross and all, but Pax is tired and crying for you." He turned and went back into the house. I turned to Paul and smiled a little.

"I better get him home and in bed." I squeezed his forearm a little and slid my hand down, when I reached his palm he gripped my hand and walked with me. When we walked inside, everyone was standing over the couch watching a very tired Paxton who was passed out. Paul let go of my hand and walked over to his. He scooped him up in his arms and headed to the front door. I bid my goodbyes to everyone and followed him out. Jake and Nessie walked ahead and got in the car. Paul buckled Pax in his seat and shut the door.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Can I come over tomorrow after work?"

I pulled back and looked up at him, "Of course." He kissed my forehead softly. He opened the door for me and I got in. I watched him in the side mirror until he was out of sight.

 **A/N- Flowerchild23. Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Lina- thank you also! Glad to have someone else liking it!**

 **Gina- In my head, Paul acted the way he did because he loves her and the only reason he never told her was because he felt she deserves better. So, when he woke up and realized what happened he did the only thing he knew to do and pushed her away. But! More of what happened that night will be reveled soon and maybe it will clear things up.**

 **Kpop- glad to hear you are liking it!**

 **I'm thinking about starting another imprint story. I have an OC in mind but not sure which wolf I want to pair her with. Embry or Seth. Opinions please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on! Move your asses. Monty, my grandma just passed you in her walker. Ralph, do you even know what passing means? Team work guys!" Fifteen minutes. I have fifteen more minutes of practice left before I could go see Tyler and Paxton.

I stayed awake all night worrying about today. I still feel guilty for running off the other day, but I panicked. I've never really been around kids. What if he didn't like me? What if he is scared of me?

My biggest fear is becoming my father. The guy is a total douche. He was always drunk and cheating on my mom. One day he left for the bar and didn't come back. He cleared out all bank accounts and disconnected his phone. I was seven at the time. My mom cried herself to sleep every night. I'm a lot like my dad. I've got a temper. I'm not the nicest when it comes to girls. But I will never abondon my child like he adondoned me and my sister.

A slap on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts. Mike, the head coach was looking at me with a worried expression. "You alright Paul? You seem tense. You aren't yelling as much."

I chuckled at him. I knew I was a little hard on the varsity team, but what kind of coach would I be if I let them slack.

"Yeah. Just got a lot going on. Family sfuff. Besides, I'm tired of these cry babies bitching about me yelling to much. Thought I'd cut back."

He patted my shoulder one more time. "Alright, call it a day. These kids have done enough suicide runs." He turned and walked away to his office.

I grabbed the whistle around my neck and gave it a sharp blow, signaling practice is over. The teens took off to their locker room while I went to my own office to grab my stuff.

I sat in my truck for a good ten minutes, working up the courage to go inside. I pep talked myself and said encouraging words, but the confiedence never came. Finaly, Tyler came outside, arms crossed, with a look that said 'Get your ass in here'. I took one more deep breath before heading inside.

I knew it wasn't the first time I've seen him, but today is different. Today, it was just us. Me, Tyler, and our son. I would be talking and playing with him. I would be trying to get to know him. Tyler gave me a warm smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell she was upset about something, but I didn't want to ask her right now. Today was about Paxton.

I walked into the living room. He was sitting on the floor, coloring a picture while watching cartoons. I looked over my shoulder at Tyler, she nodded her head and I walked forwards and sat next to the little boy. His hair was mohawked on top and it made him look cute. He had on an orange and black stripped shirt and black pants with converse.

I could see the resemblence to me. He looked a lot like my baby pictures. He looked over at me and I gave a little smile. He looked unsure for a moment, before he smiled back.

I played with him for two hours. We dressed up as super heros, we played knights, and we colored. It took him a while to warm up, but then he was all over me. He chased me around the house and hide, then when I got close, he would pop out and scare me. I would pretend to be scared, then he would do it again. It was perfect. I was falling for him so hard.

I regreted not seeing him sooner. The more time I spent with him, the more I hated the fact I wasn't in him life from the beginning. I wanted to be mad at Tyler, but I couldn't. Maybe it's the imprinting, or the fact that I had treated her like trash, but I just couldn't.

She watched us play from the couch. She would laugh and smile when appropriate, but I coud tell she was distracted. I didn't want to push her, by being nosey, so I gave her space, but everytime I looked at her I could tell something was bothering her.

Eventually, Pax got distracted by the TV and I slipped into the kitchen where Tyler was cooking. She glanced oved at me and smiled. I leaned on the frame and crossed my arms. "What's bothering you, Ty?"

I saw a smile tug at the cornor of her lips. Ty was the nickname I gave her in highschool. Only I was allowed to call her that.

"Nothing. Why?" even if I couldn't hear her heartbeat, I would know she was lying. Her tell was that she chewed on the inside of her lip. I walked over and took her face in my hands, turning her to face me.

"Don't lie. Just tell me."

She sighed audibly. "Okay. We kissed and it was nice. I just don't wanna move to fast because of that night. I don't wanna get hurt again."

My heart throbbed. She was scared I would hurt her, and that hurt me. I cringed at the memory of that morning. After I left I went on a run. I ended up collaping on the forest floor crying. I hated myself for what happened. I hated that I hurt her and when she left, I hated myself even more knowing she left because of me.

"Tyler. If you want to take it slow then we will. Just friends, okay? And I promise, I will never hurt you again."

She smiled a real smile at me, which made me smile.

"Momma." our eyes flashed to the toddler standing in the doorway. He was rubbing his eyes. He was obviously exhausted and I chuckled at his apperence. He was adorable, no doubt. I walked over and scooped him in my arm. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I cuddled him to my chest and soon his eyes were closed and he was breathing easy.

 **So, this was super short! Sorry!!! Let ms know what you think. And tell me what you want to see more of. More paul and Tyler. More jacob and Tyler. Kim and Tyler. Also, need ideas for a fun day for Tyler and Paul, sorta date but not fully.**

 **I have the first chapter of my next imrpint story typed. I asked if yall wanted it to be Embry or Seth. I have 2 Seths, or last chance to vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tyler's POV**

It's another Thursday morning. Paul had come by everyday this week to see Paxton. We haven't talked much and it was starting to upset me. My whole body just wants to be all over him, to feel his warmth and his skin on mine. But my head was reminding me of the pain I went through that night. I still have nightmares about it, I always wake up with an aching pain in my chest. I immediately want Paul there with me. Then I remember, I can't. Things between us are tense, we get along but it's always so awkward between us. We make small talk and sometimes he tells me updates on the Volturi problem.

I fight my own mind everyday, but in the end my body loses and I keep my distance.

On another note, Paxton loves Paul. He gets ecstatic when he comes over. It really warms my heart seeing the pair together. They not only look alike, but they act alike. I figured with Pax's attitude, Paul would gets frustrated easy, but he always able to keep his cool.

The boys were still paroling outside the house every night. I haven't had anymore run ins with anymore vampires. But Paul is still being overly protective, not even letting me go into town alone. It was starting go get a little irritating, but I know he's just trying to protect us.

Today, I'm trying not to think about the vampires hunting my baby. I'm trying to relax and stop being so stressed. Kim invited me to lunch and Jake and Nessie offered to watch Paxton for me. I was reluctant at first, but after Nessie assured me Pax was in good hands, I agreed.

So, here I am sitting in a diner in Forks, eating a salad, while goes on and on about Jared.

"Kim, I'm happy for you and Jared. Things seems awesome."

I tried to sound happy, but it was hard. Jealousy was surging through my veins. I wanted that with Paul. I wanted someone to kiss me when he got home and to be ecstatic to be with me. I can put on a happy face and pretend my insides aren't screaming, but I can't lie to myself. I love Paul, and I want Paul, but I can't trust him. Not yet.

She blushed and looked down. "Yeah, they are. How are things with Paul?"

I picked at my salad and shrugged. "Well, things are tense. Him and Paxton are getting along fine though. Paxton really seems to like him."

She raised an eyebrow at me telling me she wasn't satisfied with the answer I had given. I groaned. "Fine." I played with the water on the side of mg glass before sitting up and leaning closer to my friend. "I miss him. And I want to be with him. I just don't feel I can trust him. Ya know?"

She nodded her head and gave a shy smile. "I know it's not my place, but I think you need to let it go. Talk to Paul about that night. About what really happened. That way you two can move on. He obviously care about you and Paxton. Eventually you need to forgive him."

After our meal I headed home. Jacob, Nessie and Pax were watching a movie on the couch when I came in. The boys were so engrossed in the movie that they didn't even notice me enter. Nessie, on the other hand, looked over and smiled. I walked to the kitchen and started looking through the fridge for supper. I found a roast and decided it would be ready in time if I put it in right now.

After I finished that I sat at the Kitchen table and read through some missed text. Some where Jacob sending pictures, but one was from Emily. She told me there was a picnic on the beach tomorrow night at four and asked me to come. I, of course, excepted.

Jake told me that they do a lot of picnic and bonfires for the pack. It was a way for everyone to be together, and for them to meet new imprints. Although I already knew all of the wolves, Paxton doesn't. Plus, Paul would be there, and Paul minus a shirt is like heaven in human form.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Nessie standing there, with a smile on her face.

"Nothing important. Just the picnic tomorrow. Where are the boy?" I looked around her and saw they weren't in the living room anymore. I didn't even hear them get up.

"Outside. So, you're going to the picnic tomorrow?" She took the seat next to me and folder her arms on the table.

"Yeah, Emily just asked me. You and Jake are going right?"

"Yeah we are. How was lunch?"

""Kim can not stop talking about Jared. It was nice though. I missed her."

She just nodded her head. "Come on, let's see what the boys are up too."

I followed her outside where Paxton and Jake were wrestling in the yard. Of course, Paxton was winning. I laughed at Jake's horrible acting job. Paxton didn't seem to notice though. He kept pinning the giant and laughing when Jake pretended to struggle.

I eventually grabbed a very dirty toddler and took him in for a bath. After I dressed him I went back to the kitchen to get dinner out. Jake had taken Nessie home, and my dad was still out at Charlie's. I haven't heard from Paul today so I figured he wasn't coming over.

Paxton and I ate in the living room. He gibbered on about his Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie and what they did while I was gone.

It was dark now and my dad had texted saying he was going to be later than expected. Jake said he was staying the night at the Cullen's and would see me tomorrow.

After putting Pax to bed I sat down on the couch to relax a little.

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep till the sound of glass shattering filled my ears. I sprung up from the couch and looked around the room. I didn't see anyone so I made my way to the kitchen. There were shards of glass covering the floor. I could tell it was from a broken plate. Confusion was rising in me as I made my way to the front door. I opened it a little and noticed that the only car in the drive way was my own. After locking the front door I made my way back into the living room. I let out a scream when I noticed the red eyed man sitting on the couch. I looked towards the bedroom room, hoping that Paxton hadn't woken up.

The man was in a black trench coat with his legs crossed. His face held a devilish grin, while his eyes were filled with anger.

"I figured you had come back. Although, I'm not to pleased with you ran out on me. I'm disappointed in you Tyler." His voice was rough, and caused a shiver to run through me.

"Well, you know me. Little miss runs a lot. I'm not one for conflict, causes wrinkles." I tried my hardest to act tough. I knew as long as he was talking to me he was distracted and wouldn't hurt Pax. If it meant that I would die, so be it. I'm sure one of the wolves would be here soon.

He smirked and let out a chuckle. "Oh Tyler. Your sarcasm is... charming. Anyways, today it the day. So, just bring the pup to me and we will be on our way."

"Yeah. Sure, let me just go check to dog house." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You are in the wrong place buddy."

In the blink of an eye, the vampire was standing in front of me, i backed away in surprise and my back hit the wall. "I really didn't want to kill you. But, looks like I don't have another option."

His hand closed arm my throat. My hands instinctively went to his wrist and scratched at him, trying to break his hold. My lungs were screaming for air, but his grip never loosened. My vision started to blur and I could myself slipping into an unconscious state. It wasn't long before Everything was black and my body slumped to the floor.

 **Oh No! Is Tyler dead? Find out next chapter! My Seth imprint story had been published! Check it out!**

 **Fun Fact- The tattoo that Tyler had, the feather with the birds and the words 'Take these broken wings and learn to fly' I got the same tattoo. Same spot too.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
